


Angel Mates excerp

by Angelwriter3895



Series: Angel Mates [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of Angelic Grace, Angel Mates, Angelic Grace, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Gabriel is secretly insecure, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Not quite omega but not quite human, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam is missing shoes, Self Lubrication, Soul mate, Submission, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwriter3895/pseuds/Angelwriter3895
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, first, you need need need to read Angel Mates to understand how the new biology works. Go to my profile please and read it before you read this. <br/>Sam wakes up and finds one of each of his shoes missing. Who else could be the cause of this? His mate of course. Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Mates excerp

Angel Mates: Excerpt from the Life of Sam Winchester

 

The Missing Shoe

 

Sam woke up alone in his new and improved bed. Being the mate to an archangel who took your height into account was a good thing. Sam had always required a moose-sized bed but never gotten access to one before the bunker. Even then it was a tad too small. Gabriel had solved that problem. Sam had been naked, considering he and Gabriel had sex that night. Sam was still leaking some of Gabriel’s seed. Both of them preferred it. Gabe would clean them up on the outside of course; they did need to sleep comfortably and not in wet spots. It always made Sam feel complete and loved to have some of Gabe in him the next morning. The past few weeks had been the happiest he’d had in a long time. He stretched and rubbed his eyes. 

Sam’s long hair fell in his face as he bent to grab his scattered clothing. He intended on getting dressed for the day. Apparently Gabriel had decided to give his room a bit of a makeover and throw Sam’s clean clothes on the floor. After pulling on some jeans (which Gabriel loved to ogle at Sammy’s ass in) and a shirt he went looking for his shoes. He found one of his shoes and went to look for its pair. He didn’t find it. It was the same way with all of his other pairs of shoes. Sam pulled a bitch face before leaving the room.

Sam came into the library and grabbed the lore book he had intended on reading that day. Wordlessly he propped his bare feet up on the table as he got to it. Before long he was completely zoned out in the book.

Gabriel walked in with breakfast for his hunter with Castiel in tow. Dean was cleaning up the dishes he made before he came in. Gabe snorted upon seeing Sam. “As much as I enjoy seeing you look so homely lover, why are you barefoot?” There was an edge of amusement in Gabe’s tone.

Sam looked up over his book. “Hmm. I don’t know. Perhaps it’s because one of each of my pairs of shoes has gone missing. You wouldn’t know anything about that would you Gabriel?” He spoke so calmly, but his eyes were throwing some serious bitch tones. Cas would have laughed at Gabe’s predicament if hadn’t been standing right next to said angel.

Gabriel grinned brightly. “Nope, I have not a clue Samalamb. Here. I have breakfast. I know you didn’t eat yet. Put the book down and come get it.” He held the plate a little closer so Sam could smell it. Sam’s stomach growled loudly. It was protesting reading some musty lore book in favor of eating. 

Sam raised an eyebrow before acquiescing to Gabriel and his stomach. He was hungry no matter how annoyed he was at Gabriel at the moment. At least he hadn’t woken up to his clothes being pink and glittery again. (It was at times like these that Sam questioned why he loved the trickster archangel so damn much. He figured it was because of his charming personality and his ass. Nope. It was definitely Gabriel’s ass.) He put the book down as Gabe sat the food in front of the hungry moose of a man. “Fine.” He mumbled as he began to eat. 

Gabriel grinned and sat himself in Sam’s lap. Castiel just shook his head before going to help his mate with the dishes. (Cas might not admit it aloud, but he really went to cop a feel of Dean’s ass. If Sammy thought he had it hard, he didn’t know how much of a tease Castiel was to poor Dean.) Gabe smirked at his shocked mate. Gabriel chuckled. “What’s the matter moose?” He asked as he held a berry to Sam’s lips. 

Sam raised an eyebrow at Gabe. “Call me that again and I may have to find a spell to lock you in our closet for a day.” He chuckled as he ate the berry and nipped at the archangel’s fingers teasingly. Sam was going to be a little shit today. It was already decided.

Gabriel smirked. “Did you forget that we are so far out of the closet it’s not even funny? I might even enjoy it in there if you come with me.” His eyes held a dirty twinkle. “If you do of course I won’t ever let you have your shoes back.” He spoke innocently as he picked up another piece of fruit. Mentally Sam threw a bullshit parade. 

Sam rolled his eyes as he decided to try to figure out why instead of being pissy. “Why my shoes Gabe? Really? I don’t get it. Do you have a foot fetish or something that I didn’t know about?” He smiled softly at Gabriel. Sam was worshipping Gabe’s wrist with sweet kisses. He did of course eat in between wrists. 

Gabe blushed a bit. “I like seeing you comfortable. You were so uptight before we mated. I want you to be happy and feel safe enough to let loose.” Gabriel and Sam had a standing agreement to talk about their feelings. Sam knew that when Gabe pulled something like this, he had insecurity or he was bored with something. Gabriel knew Sam wouldn’t drop it until he was told what it was: an insecurity or boredom. As sick as it sounded, Sam had hoped for insecurity. Boredom was much harder to help take care of than reassuring Gabriel.

Sam blinked a bit startled at the admission and gently took Gabe’s face in his hands. “I’m the happiest I’ve ever been Gabe. You make me so happy. I am relaxed around you. I feel so safe.” He took the fruit out of Gabe’s hand and kissed the fingertips. “I love you.” He murmured softly. As he chewed, Sam thought about what he could do to help ease his lover’s tension. “How about this: We take a break, and not hunt today. You and me can go to our room and watch some movies and relax.” Sam somehow just knew what his angel needed. 

Gabriel smiled brightly and nodded. “I like that idea Sammy-kins.” He heard a low moan come from the kitchen before hearing Castiel’s groan. He rolled his molten honey eyes.

Sam muttered softly under his breath at this before yelling loud enough for Dean to hear him. “Cas, take it to your bedroom. We eat in there!” Both archangel and hunter heard the sound of wings. Sam smiled. “I think we should follow suit. You did snap a wonderful TV into the room.” Sam nuzzled Gabriel’s neck and pressed his lips to the column of it. 

Gabriel chuckled and kissed Sam tenderly. Said man heard a snap before he felt the shift in the pit of his stomach that meant he had moved by angel grace. He felt the soft bed under him and pulled Gabriel closer to him. Their bodies molded together and Sam could feel his ass become slick in preparation for Gabriel.

They had had sex so many times that the change felt natural for Sam. He hadn’t realized that Gabe had changed his jeans into flannel PJ’s. They were soft on his skin. What’s more, Gabriel had his golden wings out and wrapped around Sam. Gabriel needed more serious reassurance if he felt he needed to reassure the bond so dramatically. Sam’s hands quickly found their way into the golden feathers. Gabriel scraped his teeth across his hunter’s collar bone as he groaned in pleasure. Sam moaned low in his throat. “Gabriel! Fuck!” He could feel the start of Gabe’s erection pressing on his abs. “I love you.” His hands tangled in honey blonde. “I think we should try something.” He got a little smile on his face. 

Gabe glanced up at Sam questioningly before pulling away from the hickey he was making on Sam’s pec. “What would that be Sasquatch?” He sat up in Sam’s lap and stroked Sam’s face with his comparatively small hands. 

Sam kissed Gabriel’s palm. “You want to be sure of how safe I feel with you correct?” At Gabriel’s nod Sam smiled. “How about we use some restraints tonight or a blindfold?” Sam had opened up to Gabe one night about one of his fears before they had even mated. Sam was afraid of being restrained and unable to defend himself. Asking for even one of his senses to be stifled was very telling of how he felt. 

Gabriel was shocked. “I- You said it made you afraid.” He wasn’t sure whether it would be a good idea or not. Even though Gabriel was wary, he mulled it around in his head.

Sam smiled softly having expecting this. “I trust you. I feel safe when I’m with you. I am willing and ready for you.” He kissed Gabriel softly. “Even if you just hold me down and not let go, let me prove to you just how safe I feel with you.” Sam’s voice was warm against Gabe’s skin. 

Sighing Gabe nodded. “Fine. I won’t use real restraints. I will pin your arms and legs with my grace. If you feel uncomfortable or anxious you say Moose.” Gabriel didn’t want Sam to freak put and have a panic attack or something because of some kink they were exploring and not have a way to have it stop.

Sam smiled sweetly at Gabriel. “Alright, my safe word is Moose. I trust you my angel.” Sam kissed Gabe tenderly. “I’m yours to do with as you please.” Considering Sam was such a big guy, it might have come as a shock to anyone but Gabriel that he wanted to be the sub. Gabriel understood. Sam had kept himself together by single threads of sanity and wanted to be in someone else’s hands for once, hands he could trust. It made a lot of sense.

Gabriel pushed Sam back on the bed. He gently restrained Sam’s hands and feet to the bed. Gabe began biting at Sam’s throat and sucking. His neck was going to bear the angel’s marks and tell everyone who Sam belonged to. The hunter’s breath was coming in soft pants as his dick twitched in his boxers. Gabriel biting his neck was only the beginning of Sam’s pleasure. Sam felt his pants materialize away and moaned when Gabe’s skin touched his. Gabe growled low in his throat. “Mine. My mate.” Golden wings were flaring above the pair. The angel’s mouth never stopped its descent down Sam’s throat and shoulders. The hunter was moaning at each touch. Grace began to rub at Sam’s already dripping hole. Gabriel smirked as he entangled his hand in Sam’s hair and pulled the willing head back to expose more of that bitable throat. “You’re already so wet me my love. You just want me that badly don’t you?” The grace that was teasing the rim of the hole began to hum and vibrate.

Sam arched as best he could within his grace bindings. “Fuck!! Yes! Want you so bad Gabriel! I’m yours!” He didn’t realize he had a hair pulling kink before this. “Please, pull my hair more. Feels so good!” This was the fastest Sam had ever become delirious since Gabe and him had mated. Gabe complied with the request and bit his way up Sam’s neck. Gabe had realized that his Sammy loved it when Gabe talked dirty. Another loud moan escaped Sam. “Oh fuck!” 

Gabriel gave Sam’s hips a grind with his own as the grace began to tease Sam’s prostate. “I’m gonna take care of you Sammy. I will make you mine entirely. Your ass is mine. Your lips are mine. Your nipples are mine! My favorite part is your dick however. Do you know who that belongs to Samuel?” Gabe’s voice had lowered a good octave and he legitimized his claims with a touch, a grind, or a kiss. “Who does your cock belong to Sam? Tell me.” He growled out possessively. 

Sam was writhing just under the weight of Gabriel’s words. “It’s yours Gabriel. All of me belongs to you.” Sam was feeling desperate for more. His cock was hard and heavy as it dripped a continuous stream of pre-come. 

Gabriel moved down Sam’s chest and began to lave attention of Sam’s nipples. Sam let out a groan of pleasure when Gabe nipped at the darkened buds. “That’s right. All of you belongs to me. But you know what?” Gabe nipped harsher around Sam’s pec. “All of me is yours as well.” Gabe let his grace swell inside of Sam as he tightened his grace restraints. For Sam this was ecstasy. The grace felt like hands to him and he felt surrounded by Gabriel. The light was filtering in through Gabe’s flared wings. It was as if the couple was in a golden cocoon of golden love, lust, and safety. Sam could have stayed there forever given the chance. Gabriel felt his erection twitch at the sounds pouring out of Sam’s mouth. “I’m going to fuck you Sam. I’m gonna knot you so deep you will feel me for days after this. I have plans for your ass first though sugar.” Sam was hardly aware of Gabriel moving because he felt his angel on every inch of his skin. The next thing Sam knew, Gabe was licking at his hole and somehow Sam was on his hands and knees. 

Sam moaned louder. “Gabriel!” Sam felt the slick he was producing getting lapped up eagerly. He could feel Gabe’s hair tickling at his spread cheeks. “Feels so good.” Sam was lost in the sensations. Unconsciously he was presenting his ass for Gabriel in submission. 

Gabe groaned as he pulled away. “You taste so good Sam.” Gabe grabbed Sam’s hair and pulled his upper body off the bed as he entered the loose hole. Sam screamed in pleasure at the combination of feelings. Gabe growled feral and gripped one of the raised angel handprints on Sam’s hips. He sent a jolt of grace through it as he began to thrust into the pliable mass of blissed out hunter. “Mine.” Even with the rough feelings and dominance, Gabriel sensed how calm and at peace Sam was. He felt much reassured already just by how well Sam was taking this. 

Sam’s hips were slapping back against Gabriel’s as Sam bared his neck for the angel. “Mark me, fuck! Please, make me bleed. I want it!” He felt Gabriel’s growl before crying out as he covered the bed sheets with his cum. Blood dripped down from where Gabe had sunk his teeth into the meat of Sam’s shoulder. It was exactly what Sam needed just as Gabe popped his knot and came deep inside of Sam.

Gabe snapped quickly as they fell back into the sheet to clean up Sam’s cum so they wouldn’t be laying in it. Sam was oblivious as he moaned and shivered with each spurt of Gabe’s cum. True to form, there was a bulge forming on Sam’s lower abdomen where all of the cum was collecting. It took a few minutes before Sam was more coherent. Gabriel kissed the slightly bleeding bite briefly. He briefly found it amusing. After his demon blood addiction, Sam had a biting and bleeding kink. The grace bindings were long gone and Sam tiredly rested a hand on Gabriel’s interlacing their fingers. “Do you feel more reassured my angel?” Sam spoke quietly. Screaming in pleasure had wrecked his voice. 

Gabriel smiled softly. “I do feel better Sammy-kins. Get some sleep. That was very intense and I can feel how tired you are love. You will always be safe with me my love.” He heard Sam murmur softly before snuggling back into Gabe. Gabriel draped his wings over Sam feeling content in his ability to make Sam feel safe and loved. He drifted off still tied to his precious mate.


End file.
